Sonic Rush: New Version
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: When 2 unknown beings come to Sonic's home planet, the heroes find themselves in a world crisis. Rated T for violence in most chapters, and some romance. COMPLETE.
1. Newcomers in the world

SupergamerGreg79 here with a new story. This one follows the game Sonic Rush with my own parts added as well. All of the characters that appeared in the game will be in this story, as well as Shadow, Rouge, Armand (my character), Silver, and Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy, and Vector.)

Also, my apologies to Babylon Sky Hawk (the one who inspired me to write my own stories) for not including Rouge in my first story, Surprise Confession after a Date. I knew I was missing someone, and he gave me the one I was missing.

For your knowledge, each hero will be in a different stage, with most stages having two heroes (expect Amy to tag along with Sonic). Here is where each character will end up:

(Heroes in parentheses will be the tag-along character.)

Leaf Storm: Sonic (Amy)

Water Palace: Blaze (Silver)

Mirage Road: Shadow (?)

Night Carnival: Tails (Cream)

Huge Crisis: Knuckles (Rouge)

Altitude Limit: Armand (Team Chaotix)

Dead Line: All

Final Zone (Unknown): Sonic (Blaze)

Extra Zone (Exception): Super Sonic and Burning Blaze

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Co. I only own Armand and this story.

**Chapter 1: Newcomers to the World**

All was quiet in the Mystic Ruins. The waterfall was running as usual. The jungle was calm after the storm the other night. And Angel Island was in the air. Knuckles the Echidna, last remaining guardian of the Master Emerald, was keeping it under guard. Rouge the Bat, who Knuckles considered a rival of some sort, was helping him out, making sure that any would-be thieves (excluding herself) would not get a chance to steal it.

"Rouge, see anyone yet. I have a feeling that someone may show up at any moment." Knuckles asked without breaking his concentration.

"Not yet, Knuckles. Really, you need to quit worrying so much. Besides, no one has any real interest in that stone, anyway."

Rouge then caught sight of something falling towards them at a high speed.

"Uh, Knuckles, scratch that last remark. INCOMING!" Rouge said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Knuckles immediately broke his meditation to look up, only to see it head right for him. Rouge saw this, and pushed Knuckles out of the way. The force of the push brought Rouge down as well. As the object came closer, it turned out that it was not one, but TWO objects coming at them. The white hedgehog was desperately trying to activate his levitation to save him and the purple cat falling with him.

"They're going to crash!" Rouge panicked.

"Not if I can help it." Knuckles said with determination.

Knuckles jumped into the air and spread his arms to glide towards them. As he got closer, he could hear them talking. Obviously, it was not something good.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I can't levitate. We're doomed" The white hedgehog said.

"Keep trying, Silver." The purple cat known as Blaze replied, though she knew it was over.

Suddenly, the two were caught by Knuckles, who managed to reach them. He glided down to safety. The two opened their eyes to see that they were alive. Now their attention was glued to the red echidna that had saved them, as well as the white bat who warned him of their predicament.

"Who's the red mutt?" Silver said, not knowing that what he said clearly ticked off Knuckles.

"And the white vampire?" Blaze said, thus ticking Rouge off.

"For your information, I'm an echidna." Knuckles told Silver.

"And I happen to be a bat." Rouge told Blaze.

"Whoa. What happened here?" An unknown voice said.

The four look to the steps to the Master Emerald to see a 17 year old purple tiger climbing up to meet them. This would be Armand.

"What do you think, Armand? These two fell from the sky." Knuckles hastily replied.

"So they're angels? They don't look like it." Armand said, which got Knuckles laughing. Blaze immediately shot a fireball at him. Armand dodged it with ease.

"Hey, cool it."

"What did you say?"

"Just what I said. Cool it."

Blaze and Armand went at it. Armand fired several low-power lasers, which Blaze dodged with ease. Blaze then launched several fire blasts. Armand used his laser beams to shoot them down. Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver watched on.

"So, what's your name." Rouge asked Silver.

"I'm Silver. The cat is named Blaze. She controls fire, and I have psychic powers."

"Blaze seems just like me. Attack first, ask questions later." Knuckles said as he watched the two battle it out. The battle went on until a black hedgehog appeared.

"Knuckles, Sonic wants to see you." The black hedgehog told Knuckles.

"Not now, Shadow. I'm watching Blaze fight Armand." Knuckles replied without looking at him.

"Yes, now." He goes to Blaze and Armand. "Chaos…CONTROL."

The two suddenly stop fighting as Chaos Control slows them down. Shadow then stops the fight by kicking them both away from each other.

"Shadow, why did you interfere? I almost had her." Armand quickly said with frustration.

"Had me? Please, you didn't stand a chance."

They start fighting again. A pink hedgehog (Amy) comes up with a two-tailed yellow fox (Tails), a cream colored rabbit (Cream), her blue chao friend (Cheese), a purple chameleon (Espio), a yellow/black bee (Charmy), and a green crocodile (Vector).

"Need some help, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Help yourself." Shadow said, then backed away. Everyone else took cover.

"KNOCK IT OFF AND CALM DOWN!!"

The resulting outburst immediately stopped the fight. Blaze quickly learned not to make this hedgehog mad.

"Now, let's talk about this somewhere peaceful." Amy said. Everyone knew where she was talking about.

"To Sonic's house we go." Tails said.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, what did you think? This is only chapter 1 of the story. For those of you wondering when the game part will begin, be patient. I will reach that part soon enough.

Read and Review.


	2. World in Crisis

Welcome back to Sonic Rush: New Version

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Co. I only own Armand and this story.

Welcome back to Sonic Rush: New Version.

Last time, Blaze and Silver came to Sonic's world, Blaze and Armand went at it, Knuckles was too amused to stop it, Rouge did not want to interfere (Armand gets ticked off when somebody interferes in a fight), and Silver decided not to get caught up in it. Not even Shadow could stop it. Things settled down after Amy came up to them and made an outburst that stopped the fight. They decided to go to Sonic's house and tell him what had happened.

What they would soon find out would send even Omega into a panic (he'll show up later)…

**Chapter 2: World in Crisis**

It was about an hour since Amy broke up the fight between Blaze and Armand. By this time, anyone would think everyone would have calmed down. But Blaze and Armand desperately wanted to go at it again, just to settle it. Amy wouldn't let them. She stood between them so they wouldn't fight. Amy was between them because everyone knew that she would get mad if something started again (Don't make Amy mad!!). It wasn't long before they reached Amy's favorite place to go besides the mall: Sonic's house. Sonic was inside, watching TV, but nothing interested him. He decided to go for a run, but as soon as he opened the door, he saw his reason to close it. He locked the door.

"Amy, what is going on?" Sonic said, clearly in a panic.

"Sonic, I…" Then an idea hit her. "I got some friends together to make you go on a date with me."

"NO WAY!!"

"Alright then, I guess we'll make you." Then, to his surprise, he heard his friends' voices outside, obviously playing along, with Armand starting the whole thing.

"Come on, Sonic. Get out here." Armand started it off.

"You had better get outside." Knuckles followed.

"You can't escape, Sonic." Tails called out.

The next line did the trick.

"Do you really want to make her cry?" Shadow said. Sonic came out.

"Don't cry, Amy!" Sonic replied in a panic.

Hook, line, and sinker. Or so he thought. Everyone started laughing.

"Sonic, you fell for the whole thing." Amy said as she started laughing.

"Way too easy." Armand replied.

"You know, I wouldn't have come out here if Shadow had kept his mouth shut."

"Shut up, you arrogant hedgehog."

"Want to fight, faker?"

Just as they started to go at it, Amy stepped in between.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" She said as she pulled out the hammer.

Sonic and Shadow backed off.

"Now, the reason why we're here."

A few minutes later, Sonic had been brought up to speed.

"So, let me get this straight. Blaze and Silver appeared near where Knuckles and Rouge were guarding the Master Emerald, Blaze and Armand went at it, Shadow couldn't stop it, and Amy finally had enough and stopped the fight." Sonic said, finally sorting it out.

"Exactly. The best way to return them to their world would be to collect the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow told them.

"It won't be that easy. We also need the Sol Emeralds from our world." Blaze responded.

At that point, Tails came in from his workshop in the back.

"Everyone, we have a problem."

"We're listening, Tails." Silver said, wondering what could be happening.

"There's a tear in the space-time continuum!!"

"WHAT!!" Everyone said, almost at once.

A voice was heard at the front door. "How is that possible?" They turned to find a green hawk. "And is Eggman involved?"

"We don't know, Jet." Sonic answered Jet's question.

"I have a feeling we may be in trouble." They looked behind Jet to find a purple swallow at the door. This would be Wave.

"And I'm hungry. Is it lunchtime yet?" Said a grey albatross. He was still outside.

"Hey, it's Storm!!" Knuckles realized. It took Sonic, Rouge, and Armand to hold him back from a fight.

Jet calmed everyone down. "We're not here to fight. Come outside and look at what's happening."

As everyone walked outside, they were in shock. A purple-colored haze had covered a part of the world.

"Is this a sign of the corruption?" Tails asked, still wondering what this was.

"More than likely. And I bet Eggman is involved." They heard someone talk, but couldn't see him. Then a purple chameleon appeared. Espio had heard about what happened, and wherever he was, Charmy and Vector weren't far behind. They were on their way to tell Sonic, but he had heard everything.

"If so, then we'll need to split up." Tails said. "Sonic, go to Leaf Storm Forest. Blaze, you go to Water Palace. Shadow, head to Mirage Road in the desert. I'll go to the Night Carnival in Twinkle Park. Knuckles, go find G.U.N's naval fleet. The emerald should be on the Huge Crisis battleship. Armand, head to the sky base in the Altitude Limit no-fly zone. I tracked the Chaos Emeralds to those areas. I can't find the seventh one. We'll save it for later."

"And the rest of us?" Amy said impatiently.

"Go with who you want."

Amy quickly chose Sonic, Silver decided to go with Blaze, Shadow decided to find Omega and bring him in on this, Cream went with Tails, Rouge teamed up with Knuckles, and Team Chaotix decided to tag along with Armand.

"We meet here when the emeralds are collected. And be on the lookout for the Sol Emeralds as well."

"We'll find the doctor and make him explain all this." Jet offered.

"You go ahead. We'll get the emeralds. Let's go." Sonic said, not wanting to waste more time.

The team split up to go find the emeralds that would be the key to restoring the world.

**End of Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 comes to a close. More heroes appear, the Babylon Rogues are in on this, the heroes decided to split up to find the emeralds, and Eggman may know something about this. What awaits our heroes? Next up, we follow Sonic and Amy in the Leaf Storm forest.

Read and Review.


	3. Enter Eggman Nega

Wahoo

Wahoo! SupergamerGreg79 returns. And I have a new chapter. Enjoy.

A few notes. First, and my main concern, is the lack of readers. Babylon Sky Hawk is the only one who has reviewed this story. Babylon Sky Hawk, do you think you can spread the word? Good luck with Sonic Heroes: The Series. I look forward to the next chapter.

Also, Babylon Sky Hawk and I agree on one thing: The Babylon Rogues do not get the respect they deserve. In my opinion, the Rogues are probably the best characters to be introduced since E-123 Omega. RESPECT THE ROGUES, PEOPLE!!

Ok, I'm done complaining, so here we go.

**Chapter 3: Enter Eggman Nega**

In the Leaf Storm Forest, named because of the tornadoes of leaves that commonly occur, Sonic was jumping through the trees, looking for the Chaos Emerald. Amy was on the ground so they could increase their chances, as well as take less time.

"Sonic, have you found it yet?" Amy asked for the tenth time in one hour.

"Not yet, Amy. That's the tenth time you asked. Give it a rest, will ya?" Big mistake.

"Sonic, don't talk to me like that. I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry." Amy replied. She looked like she was about to cry. Sonic saw this, and realized what he had said.

"Amy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just want to find the emeralds and get out of here." Sonic told Amy with regret in his voice (see what a smart mouth can get you into.)

"Sonic, I want to know now. What do you think of me?"

Sonic did not see that coming. Should he tell her the truth, or should he hold it in. He decided it was time.

"Amy, I…" Sonic began.

At that moment, a giant robotic serpent appeared out of nowhere and came after them. Sonic managed to get Amy out of the way, only to be caught in the claw that held the cockpit. Sonic tried his best to escape, but soon passed out from trying too hard, plus the force that the serpent applied. Amy rushed up to it and threw her hammer at the head. A direct hit released Sonic.

"Ouch. You dare to hit me like that, little girl?" An unknown voice said.

"I knew it was you, Eggman." Amy said. She was ready to battle it.

"You are so harsh. You torment me by not using my full name."

"What? Cut the act, Eggman." Amy said, not believing him.

"It doesn't matter. You will soon be destroyed by…" The mysterious foe then revealed his identity.

"…Dr. Eggman Nega."

At that, Eggman Nega charged at Amy. Amy used her speed (wonder where she got it?) to dodge. Then she threw her hammer at the head. One hit and Nega reeled back. The hammer dealt a serious blow. Nega reared back to do a head butt. Amy sidestepped it and brought down her hammer. The blow did more damage to the robotic serpent. Nega then laid the head on one side of her, and then sent it rolling. Amy dodged one roll, then two, then three, then another. He then picked it back up and reared back for one final attack: a head slam. Sonic woke up at this time only to see Amy holding her own.

"Eggman again? What is he doing?"

Sonic stayed down. He was too weak to aid in the battle. Amy prepared to dodge the head slam. As Nega brought it down, he angled the head forward too much. Amy saw this as her chance to strike. She reared back with the hammer, then just before the attack connected, Amy swung the hammer. At that moment, time seemed to stop. Then, the robotic serpent started to self-destruct. Eggman Nega ejected from the robot just as it exploded. Nega then started to fly away. Amy noticed a blue rectangular shape on the claw.

"That must be the Sol Emerald." Amy said. She threw her hammer and knocked the Sol Emerald out of the claw.

"I will be back. You cannot stop me!!" Eggman Nega yelled as he flew away.

Sonic then got up.

"Amy, you beat that thing all by yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic, I did. And look what I got." She holds up the emerald.

"The Sol Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Got it off of that new villain's craft. He called himself Eggman Nega. He looks a lot like Eggman." Amy explained.

"What's that in the wreckage?" Sonic asked. He saw a red emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Amy exclaimed.

They get the emerald and decide to leave.

"Sonic, let's go home."

"Sure, Amy. You did a great job today. You beat a bad guy on your own, you found a Sol Emerald, and you saved me."

Sonic picks up Amy, bridal-style, and heads home.

**End of chapter.**

One of each emerald in possession, a new villain, and still more to come. Next time we will see how Blaze and Silver do.

Read, review, and RESPECT THE ROGUES!!


	4. Emeralds in the Water Palace

SupergamerGreg79 coming to you with a new chapter

SupergamerGreg79 coming to you with a new chapter. This one follows Blaze and Silver through the Water Palace. Just one problem: Blaze hates water. She controls fire and is a cat, and anybody who's anybody knows that fire does not match with water, and cats hate water. Blaze is both. How will they get through this watery death trap, and by the waterproof robots built by…you should know who. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Co.

**Chapter 4: Emeralds in the Water Palace.**

Blaze and Silver not long ago reached the Water Palace, a palace with, what else, water, the one thing Blaze hates.

"Why did that two-tailed fox send US here? I hate water. I'm a cat. I control fire. How am I to get the emeralds?" Blaze complained. Silver, of course, understood. Having been friends with Blaze since childhood, Silver knew Blaze more than anyone.

"Blaze, don't forget, I'm a psychic. I'll just levitate us over the water. Plus, we'll be able to find the emeralds since we're in the air." Silver replied calmly.

"And if the emeralds are in the water?"

"Dang. I never thought of that. I guess I'll go into the water. I should be able to create a psychic bubble to let me breathe." Silver told her, with a hint of confidence.

"Are you sure, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Don't worry about me, Blaze." Silver reassured her.

"You be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I will."

Silver then hugged Blaze. Blaze did not see this coming. She felt like she was in heaven. They then realized what was going on and broke apart, blushing.

"Uh, Silver, let's pretend that didn't happen." Blaze said, still getting over what had happened.

"Alright, Blaze." Silver agreed, although they both knew it would be hard to. "We're wasting our time. Let's go and get those emeralds."

They headed off to find the emeralds. An hour later, they were getting nowhere. Silver was tiring, and they were over water. Blaze knew that if they fell, they would land in the water.

"Silver, find some place to land. We're over water, and it's over for us if we fall in." Blaze told Silver.

"We're too far away to land. I think…we're doomed."

Blaze then saw a blue sparkle on the surface.

"Silver, a Chaos Emerald." Blaze said. Silver floated down to it, but his levitation gave out, and they were nowhere near land.

"Blaze, I can't levitate anymore." Silver said in a panic.

"Silver, that can't be." Blaze told him.

"It's over. Blaze, before we die, I want to tell you this. Ever since I first met you, through all the trouble we got into, and the dangers we have faced, I realized that I…I…"

"What, Silver? Tell me."

"I…I…loved you."

Blaze took the news by shock. Her one and only true friend was in love with her this whole time. Blaze then realized that she, too, loved him.

"All this time, you loved me?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I loved you. You and I were always together. I fell in love with you when we first met. I guess…this is how it ends." Silver told her as they neared the water.

"Silver, I won't allow it to end this way. I love you, too."

With that said, she grabbed him and kissed him. The sudden action filled Silver with new energy, and he regained his power. They broke from the kiss and began to float up. Silver then remembered the emerald and floated down. They picked up the blue emerald, and then saw a ring of land.

"How long has that been there?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I don't know. But it works for me." Silver told Blaze.

They landed to catch a break. But it was short. Not long after they landed, a giant robotic turtle rose from the depths. The cockpit opened to reveal…Eggman Nega.

"Eggman Nega!!" Blaze and Silver said at the same time.

"Ah, if it isn't Blaze. Have a good time with your boyfriend?" Nega asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blaze said.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Silver said at the same time. They blushed slightly, but enough for Nega to tell that they were lying.

"So you were lying to me. Too bad. I will end your lives together." Nega told them as he readied a head butt. Silver readied a psychic punch and Blaze charged up a fireball. Nega released the head butt, Silver threw the punch, and Blaze let loose with the fireball. The head butt missed, but the punch and fireball hit dead center. Nega then extended his head and tried to snap at Blaze, then Silver. The attack missed, leaving him open. Nega tried to retract the head, but he couldn't. Then he found Silver keeping the head pinned to the ground.

"Now, Blaze!!" Silver called.

Nega wondered what was coming, but it was too late.

"FLAME TWISTER!!"

A large twister of fire came and surrounded the Egg-Turtle. Blaze managed to sever the spring connecting the head with the body. The body was destroyed, but the head survived. Nega then decided it was time to retreat.

"You'll regret this." Nega yelled as he made his escape.

"Return the Sol Emerald, NOW!!" Blaze yelled.

Blaze then jumped to the Egg-mobile and kicked it, knocking the green Sol Emerald loose. Silver caught it.

"The blue Chaos Emerald and the green Sol Emerald. Two in one."

"Silver, you did great." Blaze hugged Silver.

"Blaze, you were the one who did great. You beat him."

Silver then pulled Blaze to him. As the two kissed, they did not notice that Eggman Nega was still there.

"Oh well. Maybe the emeralds in the desert will suit me well." He said as he flew off.

Silver and Blaze ended the kiss, then decided to return to Sonic's house.

"I love you, Blaze."

"I love you too, Silver."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, boss, why are we heading to Eggman's base?" Storm asked Jet.

"To make him explain what's going on in this world." Jet replied.

"And how did we get involved?" Storm asked Jet.

"Do I have to explain everything again?" Jet asked him. "Fine, I'll tell you once more."

**End of chapter 3.**

Just how did the Babylon Rogues get involved anyway? What will Eggman have to say? And will the other heroes find the emeralds in time? Find out how the Rogues got involved in the next chapter.

By the way, I decided to hold a contest. Someone will propose to someone else near the end of the story, and I want YOU to vote. Place your vote in your review, or PM me. After each chapter, the results will be posted. I will let you know when the last day to vote has arrived. Only one vote per reviewer. Here are the eligibilities and the number of votes each has:

Sonic/Amy: 0

Tails/Cream: 0

Knuckles/Rouge: 1

Silver/Blaze: 0

Read, review, and RESPECT THE ROGUES!!


	5. Cause of the Crisis

SupergamerGreg79 is here with a new chapter

SupergamerGreg79 is here with a new chapter.

This chapter follows the Babylon Rogues to Eggman's base to find out just what is happening, as well as how they got involved in the whole crisis. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Cause of the Crisis.**

The scene opens up with Jet, Wave, and Storm on their Extreme Gears as they travel to Eggman's base in the desert, hoping Eggman will have some information. Storm already forgot how they got involved in the whole mess, so Jet had to explain…

"Boss, how did we get involved in this mess?" Storm asked Jet.

"What? Do I have to explain it again?" Jet asked, unable to believe Storm already forgot.

"Storm can't even remember what he had for lunch, so it's no surprise to me." Wave said quietly, but Storm heard her.

"What do you mean? I know exactly what I had for lunch. It was…it was…" Storm tried to remember.

"See what I mean. You DID forget."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up, both of you." Jet said, annoyed that his team would argue about nothing, especially at a time like this. "Now, how did we get involved? It started when Wave and I were having a practice race…"

**About 3-4 hours ago…**

"3…2…1…GO!" Storm called out as Jet and Wave began a one-lap race in the Green Cave.

They raced down a slope, jumped off of a trick ramp, and landed in a spiral. At the bottom, they went through a tight turn which led them to some giant vines. They came to the centipede nest, where they rode giant centipedes to the next area. A few turns later, they came to another ramp. Jet was in the lead, so he went on the lower route. Wave, however, saw a few spider webs that would launch her to the finish. Jet went around the tight turn while Wave bounced through the spider webs. They landed in the last one at the same time. They bounced out towards the finish line. As they were about to cross, a lightning bolt came from out of nowhere and landed near them. The force threw them off of their boards.

"What was that?" Jet asked.

"Never mind the lightning bolt. Look at the sky." Wave replied.

The three birds looked up at the sky, which was wavy and had a purple-like tint to it. Also, where they saw one forest, they could see a transparent forest in the same place.

"Whoa. I think I'm seeing double." Storm said.

Wave scanned the planet with her miniature computer (the red thing around her neck, in case you didn't know).

"Guys, something's wrong with the planet. It appears that something is causing most of the things on this planet to go into a state of dimensional flux." Wave told Jet and Storm.

"Uh, once again, in a language we can understand this time." Jet told Wave.

"Long story short, there's a tear in the space-time continuum." Wave told them.

Jet and Storm understood this.

"How is that possible?" Storm asked.

"I have a feeling that Eggman may know something about this." Jet said.

"Well, let's go pay the doctor a visit." Wave suggested.

"First, let's let Sonic and his friends know about this. Provided they don't know already." Jet said.

They hop off and head to Sonic's house.

**Back to present day…**

"…And here we are." Jet concluded.

"Okay, I remember now." Storm said.

"Eggman's base is up ahead. Let's go." Wave told them.

They get into the base, avoiding Eggman's robots, until they came to the central control room. Jet knocked on the door, then busted it down.

"Who's there? I just had that door repaired two days ago." A voice said from the command chair.

"Been a long time, Dr. Eggman." Jet told him.

"If it isn't the Babylon Rogues. What might you be doing here?" Eggman asked them.

"We want to know everything you know about the tear in the space-time continuum." Wave told him.

"I see. Very well. I do have some information." He pulls up a monitor. "You see, this is the world as it was three hours ago. Everything is normal. Now move ahead about a half-hour." The image changes to what looks like a transparent planet combining with Sonic's world. "From these images, it seems that another planet is trying to combine with our planet. The damage this would create could alter the very fabric of reality." Eggman explained as they listened on.

"So, what you're saying is, another planet is combining with ours, and if it isn't stopped, the world could be corrupted?" Jet asked.

"Exactly. As of now, I'm designing a machine that can reverse the process. But it requires the seven Chaos Emeralds. The only problem is, my emerald scanner is detecting fourteen emeralds, seven of which are different." Eggman said. He then brought up the emerald scanner, which showed fourteen emeralds on the radar.

"Whoa. I'll bet the other seven emeralds belong to the other planet." Wave said.

"Sonic and his friends are looking for them as we speak." Jet told Eggman.

"I will need them for the machine." Eggman explained.

"And why should we trust you this time?" Storm asked.

"Do you want the world to be saved or not?" Eggman asked.

"Very well. We'll see what Sonic says. I suppose we can trust you this one time. Let's go find Sonic and tell him. He'll be surprised." Jet told them.

They leave.

"Now, to continue work on that machine." Eggman told himself as he continued his work.

**End of Chapter 5.**

It sounds like Eggman is a good guy this time. I'll bet you didn't see that coming. Next chapter, Shadow and Omega search Mirage Road for the next emeralds.

By the way, send in your votes now. Here are the results as of this chapter (ordered by number of votes):

Knuckles/Rouge: 1

Sonic/Amy: 1

Tails/Cream: 0

Silver/Blaze: 0

Read, review, vote, and RESPECT THE ROGUES!!


	6. Deserted Emeralds

Welcome back to Sonic Rush: New Version

Welcome back to Sonic Rush: New Version. This next chapter follows Shadow and Omega through Mirage Road, located in the desert. What will they find? And is someone waiting? Well, I'm not about to tell you, so just read and find out for yourself.

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Co.

**Chapter 6: "Deserted" Emeralds.**

Out in the desert, Shadow was looking for the Chaos Emeralds, hoping to be lucky enough to find a Sol Emerald as well. A red/black robot was following him. The robot was E-123 Omega, the strongest of the E-Series. Shadow had asked Omega to tag along to increase their chances.

"Omega, are you sure you detected the emeralds here?" Shadow asked the robot as he checked his built-in emerald radar.

"Affirmative. Sensors indicate that the emeralds are within a temple underneath the sand." Omega replied. "I recharged the batteries before we left."

"Understood. Keep an eye out for…"

WHAM!!

Shadow had been lost in thought and failed to notice the stone wall that he ran right into.

"Didn't see that there." Shadow told himself. It was then that he realized what he ran into.

"Omega. I found the temple." Shadow called out. "And it's above ground."

"Somebody must have brought it up. Otherwise it wouldn't be here." Omega told him.

"Hey, a riddle. It says 'Energy of destruction, confined in a blast. Only such a force will get you past.' Which means my Chaos Blast will break the barrier. Omega, stand back."

Omega was already out of range. He knew just how destructive the Chaos Blast was. He had been hit by it once, and was in the repair room for a week.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" Shadow then unleashed the power in a destructive field that obliterated the barrier. They stepped into the temple. Many ancient texts and drawings were painted on the walls, none of which interested Shadow or Omega.

"Tails would have a field day in this place." Shadow told himself, knowing that anything ancient, mysterious, or both would interest Tails.

"Never mind that. Our top priority is the Chaos Emerald." Omega told Shadow.

"Right. Let's move. The sooner we find the Chaos Emeralds, the sooner we can restore things to normal."

Shadow and Omega went deeper inside the ruins until they came to a room with a ring in the center and two yellow stones.

"That's the Chaos Emerald!" Shadow told Omega.

"Sensors detecting another emerald in the same spot" Omega said as he saw a second blip on the radar.

"That's the Sol Emerald." Shadow said.

"And now I'll take those emeralds." An unknown voice said.

Shadow and Omega turned around to find Eggman-Nega sitting in the cockpit of a giant robotic beetle.

"And you are?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Dr. Eggman-Nega." Nega replied. "And those emeralds are mine."

"Negative. You shall be terminated." Omega said as he readied his machine guns.

"Let's go, then." Nega taunted. The battle was on.

The Egg Beetle started off by rolling a spiked ball towards Shadow. He moved back until he saw the spikes retract and then knocked it back at Nega, dealing the first bit of damage. He then let it roll again, Shadow kicked it back, and Nega jumped over it. Shadow did not see it until it was almost upon him. Omega then jumped in the way and knocked it back again, dealing even more damage. The beetle then jumped up in the air and launched several spiked balls at Shadow. He dodged it with ease. Then Nega landed back on the platform. He noticed that Omega wasn't there. Where did he go? Then he heard a robotic voice.

"Shadow, now!" Omega called out. He had both emeralds in his hand.

"CHAOS LANCE!!"

Shadow released a long beam of chaos energy that pierced the shell of the beetle and destroyed it. Nega had no choice but to retreat.

"I will return. And next time, I will win." Nega called as he flew off.

"You wish, Nega." Shadow quietly told himself.

"We must depart now. We are done here." Omega told Shadow.

They leave with the yellow emeralds.

**End of Chapter 6.**

Two more emeralds have been recovered. The heroes continue to get ever closer to their goal. Next time, Tails and Cream search the Night Carnival at Twinkle Park for the next emeralds.

The current standings of the poll are as follows:

Knuckles/Rouge: 2

Sonic/Amy: 1

Tails/Cream: 1

Silver/Blaze: 0

I don't need to say it, but I'll say it anyway:

Read and review.


	7. Prizes and Surprises

SupergamerGreg79 is here along with a new chapter.

This chapter follows Tails and Cream as they search the Night Carnival zone in Twinkle Park.

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Co. I only own Armand (who did not appear in this chapter) and this story.

Author's Note: If you have played Sonic Rush, you should know what color emeralds will be found in this area. I go by the order the Chaos Emeralds appear in Sonic's story, and by the order the emeralds are collected in Blaze's story.

At any rate, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Prizes and Surprises.**

Just outside of the entrance to Twinkle Park, Tails and Cream had received tickets to the Night Carnival, a special area where cute couples get in free (reference to Sonic Adventure). They had acted like a couple to get free tickets, which was very easy, considering they seemed to be made for each other. They showed their tickets to the man in the booth, and he let them pass.

"Oh, Tails, it's so nice to be here." Cream told Tails after they were inside.

"I just hope we can find the emeralds before it's too late. But I suppose it won't hurt to enjoy ourselves." Tails said, excited to be alone with Cream. Then he said to himself, "And after tonight, you'll know how I truly feel."

"Did you say something?" Cream asked Tails.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Tails replied.

After that, they decided to search the carnival. Tails was not only looking for the emeralds, but also a game booth to maybe win a prize for Cream. Little did he know, Cream was also doing the same thing. Cream found a racing area that was looking for an 8th racer. She heard that the prize was a Chaos Emerald, and a prize of the winner's choice. She quickly signed up, got her helmet, and got in the car she was assigned. After safety devices were checked, helmets secured, and seat belts were fastened, the countdown started.

"3…2…1…GO!!"

The race started. Cream took an early lead for the first lap. She seemed to have it in the bag for a while. Then, on the second lap, an unknown racer passed her by.

"Think you will win? I don't think so." Cream told the mystery racer, who just smiled.

The race continued, with the lead changing every few seconds. Finally, on the final lap, everyone thought Cream would win, but at the last second, the mystery racer passed her and won. Cream wasn't too upset, though. She was just sad that she wouldn't get anything for Tails.

"Darn it. Oh well, I'm sure he won't be mad." Cream told herself.

"And the winner is…Racer T." The announcer said on the loudspeaker.

Racer T then went up to the prize booth and received the green Chaos Emerald, and then chose a plush Chao doll as his choice. Then he left the racetrack. Cream followed him. She later caught up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Racer T." Cream said.

"What is it, Cream?" Racer T asked.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Cream asked.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't taken my suit and helmet off yet." He replied.

He then took off the suit and helmet, revealing to Cream that Racer T was actually…

"Tails?" Cream asked, surprised.

"Yes, Cream, it's me." Tails told her.

"So…you beat me in the race? Good job." Cream told him.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself. Also, I want to give you something." Tails then gave the Chao doll he won to Cream.

"You…won this…for me? Oh, Tails, thank you." Cream then hugged Tails, who blushed slightly.

"Aw, Cream, it was nothing. Besides, I won it for you because I want you to know something." Tails told her.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"Cream, I won it for you because...I love you." Tails told her.

At that point, Tails brought Cream close and kissed her. Cream just sank in his arms and returned the kiss. They didn't care about anyone else watching; this was just between them. When they broke apart, they were both blushing.

"Tails, I love you too." Cream told Tails.

"How cute. A two-tailed fox and a rabbit enjoying their first moment of love." An unknown voice said. Then Eggman Nega appeared in a copter attached to a pole with a globe opposite the vehicle.

"Eggman?" Tails asked.

"I am Dr. Eggman Nega." He told them. "Remember it."

"What do you want?" Cream asked.

"Why, the Emeralds, of course. And I will crush anyone in my way."

The globe then unleashed a surge of electricity in different areas of the park, short-circuiting most of the rides. Fortunately, no one was hurt. He then slammed the copter down, unleashing a shockwave that brought down some of the booths. A small vehicle then emerged and headed straight towards Tails, who held the emerald. Nega then shot a surge of electricity at Tails, which paralyzed him and left him straight in the path of the vehicle. Tails closed his eyes and waited for his imminent death.

"TAILS, NO!!"

Cream pushed Tails out of the way, only to have the vehicle hit her instead. Cream fell down and was severely injured.

"CREAM!!"

Tails then ran over to Cream and knelt down next to her.

"Cream, why did you push me out of the way? I should have been the one to be hit, not you." Tails said, nearly in tears.

"Tails, I did it…because…I love you." Cream replied weakly.

Two medical officers came by and checked Cream out.

"Is she going to be all right?" Tails asked one of the doctors.

"Fortunately, yes. That vehicle did some major damage, but she'll survive."

Tails breathed a sigh of relief, then turned his attention to Eggman-Nega.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!" Tails yelled, then charged at Nega.

"How much money do you want?" Nega joked.

"SHUT UP!!" Tails then slammed the Egg-Copter with his tails, busting the glass shielding the cockpit. Tails then turned his attention to Nega himself and charged toward him.

"FLYING TAIL SLAM!!" Tails flew at Nega, then slammed him out of the area.

"I will be back. And you will pay for this!!" Nega yelled as he dropped the red Sol Emerald. Tails picked it up and went to check on Cream.

Cream still had the Chaos Emerald and the "gift" Tails gave her. As she was lifted into an ambulance, Tails caught up to the doctors.

"Please, can I come along?" Tails asked one of the doctors.

"Of course you can. Hurry in now. We need to get her to the hospital." The doctor replied.

Tails hopped in and sat next to Cream as the ambulance left.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert…**

Jet, Wave, and Storm had just left Eggman's base when he received a call on a communicator he got from Tails. The message was from Sonic, who was waiting outside Station Square Hospital after being treated for minor injuries.

"Yo, Jet, have you found anything out?" Sonic asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but Eggman is on our side for this one." Jet replied.

"WHAT! If you think I'm working with him, you have another thing coming."

"What choice do we have? He has something that can reverse the corruption of the world." Jet told Sonic.

"I'll buy it this time, but if you're lying, you're in for it." Sonic told him.

Sonic then noticed an ambulance pull up and two medics appear carrying Cream on a stretcher with Tails following.

"Jet, I'll get back to you." Sonic told Jet.

"All right. See you back in the city."

They got off, then Sonic ran in to see what happened to Cream.

"Tails, what happened to Cream?" Sonic asked Tails.

"It's a long story." Tails replied.

"I've got all day." Sonic said.

Tails then told Sonic what had happened.

"So, Eggman Nega almost killed Cream just for two emeralds?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"That about sums it up." Tails told him.

"I'll tell the others later."

Sonic and Tails then headed into the medical room where Cream was located.

"Cream, I will get him for what he did to you." Tails thought.

**End of Chapter 7**

Two more emeralds have been retrieved, Tails revealed to Cream that he loved her, only to have Eggman Nega nearly kill Cream. She will survive.

Here are the results of the "contest" as of this chapter:

Sonic/Amy: 1

Tails/Cream: 1

Knuckles/Rouge: 3

Silver/Blaze: 0

I will take any votes, so be sure to send in your vote, preferably in a review.

Read and Review.


	8. Battleship Emeralds

Are you ready for a new chapter

Are you ready for a new chapter?

Chapter 8 follows Knuckles and Rouge through G.U.N's battleship fleet, mainly the lead battleship codenamed "Huge Crisis" due to the destruction it can cause. Usually inactive due to safety purposes, the battleship is now Eggman Nega's makeshift fortress, where Knuckles and Rouge happen to be.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: Oh, and by the way, I only own the story and Armand.

**Chapter 8: Battleship Emeralds**

Knuckles and Rouge had just boarded the Huge Crisis battleship in hopes of finding the emeralds. They managed to gain access through Rouge's ties to G.U.N and the government.

"Now that we're on board, where are the emeralds?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Easy, Knuckles. We just got on board. There's no rush." Rouge said calmly.

"Except for the corruption taking over the world." Knuckles reminded her.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You know, I thought you would have forgotten with all of your business." Rouge said.

"Shut it, bat girl."

"Shut up, knucklehead."

While Knuckles and Rouge had their little spat, a camera was watching the whole thing.

"Well, what's this? They're fighting? This is all too easy. Those emeralds will be mine." A voice said from inside the control room.

"Rouge, we need to stop. We need to find the emeralds." Knuckles said in an effort to break the argument.

"You're right, Knuckles. The longer we wait, the more corrupted the world gets." Rouge realized.

They see a glint of grey in the distance.

"Is that the grey Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"It must be." Rouge agreed.

They get closer to it and find the emerald. Rouge goes to get it.

"Here it is, Knuckles. I've got it."

"No, Rouge. Wait!" Knuckles called out, but too late. A giant battered robotic serpent emerged and grabbed Rouge.

"Knuckles, help me!!" Rouge called out.

"FIRE CLAW!" Knuckles called out.

The attack hit the serpent and freed Rouge. The cockpit busted open to reveal…

"Dr. Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I am Dr. Eggman Nega.!! Remember it or else!!" Nega yelled.

"Whatever you say, old man."

"OLD!? How dare you. You'll pay for that, echidna." Nega then grabbed Knuckles and slammed him down, knocking him out.

"Knuckles!! You DARE do that to him? You're dead." Rouge yelled, then charged at Nega.

"If that's the way you want it, then go get him!" Nega then threw Knuckles at a bunch of explosive barrels. If Knuckles were to hit one of those, the barrels would explode on impact and take out the whole ship. Knuckles woke up from the force only to find him on a collision course for the barrels.

"What!? No. This can't be the end." Knuckles said as he awaited the impact.

"I won't let that happen." A voice said.

At that point, Rouge caught Knuckles and flew away from the barrels just in time.

"Thanks, Rouge. I owe you one." Knuckles told Rouge.

"You saved me earlier. So we're even." Rouge told him.

They looked at each other. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Obviously, they were thinking the same thing, because they moved closer to each other. They were about to connect until…

"We're not done here." Nega yelled, breaking them up. "And I'm tired of seeing romance bloom in front of me. It makes me sick."

"Then look away if it sickens you." Knuckles said.

"You had better learn to watch that mouth of yours, echidna." Nega said.

"I can't watch my mouth if I can't see it." Knuckles joked.

"He got you there, doctor." Rouge told him.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES!!" Nega then slammed the head of the robotic serpent three times on the platform. On the third head slam, the head got stuck in the platform. Rouge was the first to attack.

"SCREW KICK!" Rouge then pulled her signature move. The head started to crack.

"FLAME PUNCH!" Knuckles let loose with his attack, cracking the head even more.

The robotic serpent then landed near an anti-air cannon. Nega then took control of it and fired it at Knuckles and Rouge. They managed to dodge it. Nega then came back and slammed the head down on the platform. That gave them a chance to finish it off.

"Ready, Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"When you are, Rouge." Knuckles replied.

"SCREWDRIVER KICK!"

"BLAST PUNCH!"

The two attacks hit at the same time, destroying the robot. Nega tried to get away, but not before accidentally dropping the cyan Sol Emerald.

"Darn it. You haven't seen the last of me." Nega called as he escaped.

Knuckles picked up the Chaos Emerald, which was still nearby. Rouge picked up the recently dropped Sol Emerald.

"One Chaos Emerald and one Sol Emerald. Today is our lucky day." Knuckles said.

"That's not the only reason why." Rouge said.

Rouge then pulled Knuckles to her and kissed him. Knuckles took it in as they were left alone. Knuckles and Rouge didn't want to break it, but had no choice.

"Let's get back to Sonic's house." Knuckles said.

"Right." Rouge agreed.

They head back to Sonic's house.

**End of chapter 8.**

That ends chapter 8. Knuckles and Rouge have fallen in love. That makes 3 couples.

Also, I'm not getting many votes in for the contest. So the contest is canceled. I have already decided who gets married at the end.

Babylon Sky Hawk also knows, but he's not telling.

Read and Review.


	9. Emeralds in the Sky

It's me again, SupergamerGreg79.

If you have been reading every chapter, you will know that in the last chapter, Knuckles and Rouge had fallen in love, found 2 emeralds, and handed Eggman Nega his 5th defeat.

This next chapter follows Armand and Team Chaotix in the no-fly zone, codenamed 'Altitude Limit' by G.U.N.

Ready? Here we go.

**Chapter 9: Emeralds in the Sky**

On a ledge, high in the sky, Armand, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were looking over the anti-air zone known as Altitude Limit. This place was where any flying vehicle was shot down by anti-air lasers. Tails had dropped them off just outside of the no-fly zone before heading to the Night Carnival. Now they were trying to think of a way across.

"So, how do we get across this death trap?" Armand asked.

"We can't send Charmy over there. Since he flies, he would be shot down in an instant." Espio told them.

"And why can't I even try?" Charmy asked.

"Did you not hear Espio? You would be shot out of the air." Vector told him.

"Let me just try." Charmy begged.

"No. You stay. We will find a way across." Vector said.

"Is that bee always like that?" Armand asked Espio.

"Always. Get him started and he'll never shut up." Espio replied.

Soon, Armand had an idea.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?"

"I could use my grapple hook to swing from ledge to ledge. I should be safe since technically, I'm not flying." Armand told him.

"Cool. A grapple hook. Can I try?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, right. I wouldn't even trust you with my scanner, let alone my grapple hook." Armand replied. "I'll be right back. I see some switches on the other side. Maybe they'll release a walkway for you three."

Armand headed off for the platform. Since he wasn't flying, the anti-air lasers paid him no attention.

"This is too easy. What's the catch?" Armand asked himself.

"Simple. I deactivated the security systems." A voice replied.

"No. It can't be…"

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Armand."

Eggman Nega then descended in a flying robotic hawk-like machine.

"Eggman Nega!" Armand said in shock.

"So you DO remember? Very good." Eggman Nega said in delight.

"Shut up. I'll never forget what you did to my parents." Armand yelled.

"Ah, yes. I loved every moment of it."

"And now, you're going to pay for that."

Before attacking, Armand hit the switch to release a walkway, allowing Team Chaotix to cross. He then went after him.

"I will have my revenge." Armand yelled as he attacked.

"Catch me first." Eggman Nega yelled back and then flew off, leaving some robots behind.

"Let's go, you robotic freaks."

The small battle began with Armand cutting down 3 robots with his laser sword. Espio turned invisible, then cut down 4 robots with his shuriken star. Charmy flew around 2 others, making them attack each other. Vector destroyed the other 3 by crunching them in his jaws, then spitting them out. More robots appeared. The heroes finished them off quickly.

"Armand, we'll hold them off. You go after Nega." Espio told Armand.

"Got it. See ya later." Armand said, then gave chase.

Armand then chased after Eggman Nega, using his grapple hook to cross the anti-air zones without falling. It wasn't long before he caught up to Nega in the Egg Bird.

"I have you now, Eggman Nega."

"How did you catch up so fast?"

"Nobody cares. Now to make you pay."

The battle began with Armand firing several laser beams at Nega, who dodged and charged at Armand with a head butt. The impact stunned him and allowed Armand to do some damage. After freeing himself, Nega landed the bird on the platform and tried to smash Armand into the platform. Armand stepped back, allowed the head to lower, then delivered another blow to the cockpit.

"You are much better than I last remember." Nega told Armand.

"It's to avenge my parents, and to put an end to your evil doings." Armand replied.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector showed up all of a sudden.

"We beat the robots. Charmy was able to fly due to the security turned off." Espio said to Armand.

"Good. Now stay back. This is my battle." Armand told him.

Armand looked at Nega with a furious intent. Nega retaliated by landing on the platform and spinning his propellers so fast that the wind was slowly pushing Armand off of the platform. Armand used his grapple hook to swing behind him and deliver another blow.

"I swear I will defeat you, or my name isn't Armand Novak the Tiger."

"Novak?" Espio, Charmy, and Vector said all at once.

"Could he be…?" Espio started to ask.

"No way. He couldn't be the son of…" Vector said.

"We'll ask him when we meet up with the others." Charmy told them.

The battle was almost over. Nega's Egg Bird had been badly damaged. Armand was showing no sign of retreat.

"Now to finish this." Armand said.

"What? No! Not that!" Eggman Nega pleaded.

"MEGA LASER!!" Armand shouted.

From the laser cannon, a huge laser emerged and destroyed the robot, leaving Nega in the Egg-mobile. From the wreckage still floating in the air, Armand spotted a cyan glint in the engine.

"The Chaos Emerald." Armand said.

He picked it up as Nega got away.

"I will have my revenge yet." Nega yelled as he flew off.

Armand let him go for now.

"Just you wait, Nega. You will pay."

He then returned to Team Chaotix. He noticed something grey in Charmy's hand.

"Charmy, what is that?" Armand asked.

"It's that Sol Emerald that Blaze and Silver were hunting for. I got it from Eggman Nega when he wasn't looking." Charmy replied.

"Now for the question we want to know." Espio said, then looked at Armand.

"Armand, you said your last name was Novak, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you the son of…"

"I'll tell you when we meet up with the others. Now let's go."

They returned to the plane Tails had left them.

**End of Chapter 9**

Armand knows something everyone else is suspicious about. He is the son of someone famous, but who is it?

You'll find out in the next chapter who his father was.

Read and Review.


	10. Reunion and Surprises

Hello, everyone. It's me, SupergamerGreg79. And this is chapter 10 of the story.

Last time, Armand and Team Chaotix managed to defeat Eggman Nega and retrieve the cyan Chaos Emerald and the grey Sol Emerald. Armand also hinted at a rough past, saying something about being the son of someone that goes by the last name of Novak.

Just who is Armand's father? And how does Armand know about Eggman Nega? And what was his past like? Read the chapter to get something of a prologue, then read the end message for a hint at my next story.

The heroes reunite in this chapter, and the proposal occurs.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Reunion and Surprises**

It was an overcast day in Station Square, with the sky a slight purple color. The heroes would reunite here and talk about a final plan to defeat Eggman Nega. Sonic and Amy were already there (it was Sonic's house, after all, and it wouldn't surprise anyone to find Amy there), waiting for the others to show up. During this time, Sonic decided it was time.

"Amy, right now, I want to tell you something." Sonic said as he took Amy's hands in his own.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked while blushing slightly.

"I…I love you." Sonic told her.

"What? Did you just say…you love me?" Amy asked.

"After all of our adventures together, we have always been there for each other. But at the start, I somewhat considered you as an annoyance. But it was only because…I didn't want to tell you the truth. I was afraid that if anyone knew, they would hurt you or use you against me. I'm sorry if I hurt you during those times." Sonic said as Amy blushed even more.

"Sonic, I want to apologize for being such an annoyance. I just wanted to help you. I'm sorry if I ever got in your way." Amy apologized.

They leaned forward. Sonic's heart was beating fast. Amy tried to hide her excitement. They were about to kiss until…

"Yo, Sonic." Knuckles said as the door opened. "We're back with the…Am I interrupting anything?"

"Great timing, Knuckles." Sonic thought.

The other heroes appeared behind him. Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Omega, Tails, Cream (now healed), Rouge, Armand, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Jet, Wave, and Storm were all behind him.

"As I was saying, we're back with the emeralds." Knuckles finished up his earlier sentence.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"I wish we knew where the last emeralds were." Sonic said.

"Tails should have a location shortly. He's running the emerald scanner now." Shadow told them all.

Tails then enters the room.

"Guys, I found the last of the emeralds." Tails announced.

"Where are they?" Jet asked.

"They're in space, on a space station called Dead Line." Tails told them.

"What kind of a name is that?" Wave asked.

"Never mind about names. Our concern is with Eggman Nega and the other emeralds." Armand spoke up. That's when they turned their attention to him.

"Armand, you seem to be concerned about Eggman Nega lately." Espio spoke up.

"That's because he killed my parents."

"And who are your parents?" Amy asked.

"Well, my last name…is Novak."

"WHAT!!" The other heroes said at once.

"Novak? Where have we heard that name before?" Cream asked.

"Well, maybe because my father is…Tobias Novak." Armand revealed.

At that point, the whole room fell silent. After a few moments of trying to record what Armand had just revealed, Sonic was the first to talk.

"You are the son of Tobias Novak? THE Tobias Novak?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. Tobias Novak, the legendary hero."

Nobody could believe what had just happened. The legendary hero, Tobias Novak, was Armand's father.

"When I was 7, Eggman Nega attacked my family…" Armand began.

**10 years ago…**

"_It was a peaceful day in Station Square." _Armand narrated. _"I was playing a game with my two friends, Axel the Boar, and Basil the Fox. My parents were watching all three of us, making sure we were careful not to hurt one another. That's when he attacked."_

A huge black battleship appeared over the city, darkening the sky.

"Tobias, it's him." Armand's mother, Alicia, told her husband.

"Why now? When it's a time of peace." Tobias complained.

"Daddy, I'm scared." A 7-year old Armand said nervously.

"Stop him, Mr. Novak." A 6-year old Axel said.

"Don't worry, kids. He won't succeed. He never does." Tobias calmly told them.

The bottom hatch opened and Eggman Nega came out in a giant robot.

"Ah, if it isn't my longtime enemy. How is life treating you, Tobias?"

"Shut up, Nega. I was enjoying life until you showed up." Tobias retaliated.

"Oh, you are harsh. I think I will take those 3 children. Who knows, they may make useful henchmen." Nega said. He unleashed a giant claw and grabbed Armand, Axel, and Basil.

"Daddy, help us." Armand yelled.

"Not so fast, Nega." A voice said.

Then a water lasso suddenly latched around the claw and held it in place. The water lasso belonged to Basil's father, Thomas. A meteor punch then came from a boar who would be known as Axel's father, Jason.

"Let go of the kids." Jason yelled as he punched the claw and severed it, freeing the kids. Tobias shot his grapple hook and caught them.

"Now that they're free, let's teach him not to mess with us." Tobias told Thomas and Jason. They attacked.

**A couple hours later…**

Jason, Thomas, and Alicia were dead, and Tobias was severely weakened and tired. Nega approached Tobias.

"So, my hated enemy, had enough for one lifetime?" Nega asked.

"You will never win. You will be stopped." Tobias told him.

"We'll just see about that. Now DIE!" He shot a laser through Tobias's stomach and flew off. Armand ran to his dad.

"Daddy, don't go. You can't die." Armand pleaded.

"I'm…sorry, Armand." Tobias replied weakly. "I can't go on. It's over."

"Dad, no."

"Listen. Take my communicator, scanner, and laser watch. Learn to use them well. Team up with Axel and Basil and…defeat…Nega. Please…do this…for…me…"

Tobias then let out his last breath and died.

"Dad. No. NO!!" Armand yelled, though it was no use. He then knew what he had to do. He picked up the communicator, scanner, and watch.

"Dad tried to save the world. Now, so will I." Armand said defiantly.

**Present day…**

"And so I vowed to protect the planet my father defended for so long." Armand concluded.

"So that's why we didn't see Tobias anymore." Sonic said.

"A famous warrior died defending the planet. That's a fighter with honor." Knuckles commented.

"Now, I do what my dad did. I defend the planet with my life." Armand told them.

They decided to get ready to leave for the space station.

"Hold on, everyone. I want to say something." Tails said. He then kneeled down to Cream and pulled out a small box.

"Cream, I want to ask you something." Tails told her.

"What is it, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Ever since we met, I always wanted to be with you. We fought together, we helped each other, we dated each other, and we saved each other. Now I really want to be with you. So, will you marry me?"

Nobody saw that coming. Sonic's mouth dropped. Knuckles almost fell over. Armand did fall over. The others remained silent.

"Yes, Tails. I will." Cream dropped to her knees and kissed Tails, who put the ring on her finger. The others congratulated them.

"I hope you two will live a good life." Sonic said.

"We'll have the wedding after the crisis is resolved." Tails told Cream.

"That's okay, Tails." Cream told him.

"We're wasting time. The sooner the crisis is resolved, the sooner the wedding will commence." Armand said.

They all get ready, then use the small space ship Tails built to fly off.

**End of Chapter 10.**

There you have it. Armand revealed that his father was the legendary Tobias. Tails proposed to Cream, which she accepted. The wedding will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and in my stories, age does NOT matter. It's my story, my rules. (Except those by the site)

Also, after this story is done, look out for my next story: The Legend of Tobias Novak.

Read and review.


	11. Desire Gone Too Far

I have returned with a new chapter.

Last time, the heroes reunited. Sonic confessed his love for Amy, Tails proposed to Cream, and Armand revealed his dark past.

Now, the heroes must stop Eggman Nega from completing his goal.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. I only own Armand and this story.

Also, I send thanks to Babylon Sky Hawk for sending me an idea for the fight in this chapter. Read on to find out.

**Chapter 11: Desire Gone Too Far**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Omega, Armand, Team Chaotix, and the Babylon Rogues were boarding the small ship Tails built that would take them into space. The space station, codenamed "Dead Line" by Eggman Nega, was their destination. Tails had just finished checking everything out to make sure the trip went smoothly.

"Okay, everyone. The ship is ready to go." Tails announced.

"About time. I'm itching to get at Eggman Nega for what he has done." Sonic said as he got ready for the ride.

"I get first shots for what he did to my family." Armand told them.

"No way. I want at him first." Sonic argued. "He nearly disabled me in our fight. You can have him when I'm done, Armand."

"No. I get to fight first."

"No. I do"

"No, me."

They were about to go at it when…

"Knock it off. Everyone gets a chance when we get there." Shadow said as he broke them up.

Everyone sat down as the ship took off. A few minutes later…

"Man, I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Jet asked.

"Calm down, Jet. We'll get there when we get there." Wave told him.

"First, we just have to survive the fleet that's COMING AT US!!" Tails yelled as a group of space fighters closed in on them.

"Those must be Nega's fighters." Armand announced. "They move quickly, but they can't turn at such high speed. They have to slow down to turn. That's when we strike."

"Dang, Armand. You sure know a lot about Eggman Nega." Knuckles commented.

"My father told me about them. Eggman Nega came to our world 11 years ago. He hid for about 6 months, and then made himself known to the world. Two years after my parents died, he suffered a huge defeat at the hands of me and my two buddies, Axel and Basil. He retreated to his world for a time. It seems he has returned to finish what he had started. And he's almost completed his goal. We must stop them now." Armand told them.

"They're going down." Tails said.

A few minutes later, the fighters were destroyed, allowing a clear path to the space station. It didn't take long now that there was no opposition. They docked at one of the open hangars.

"Whoa! This place is huge." Sonic said, amazed.

"Even bigger than the Egg Carrier." Tails added.

"This thing isn't enough to stop me. I'll destroy it without any problems." Omega stated.

"That's just like Omega." Shadow said to himself.

They see a lot of gaps between the platforms.

"Hang on guys. Let me use my grapple hook to swing over the platforms and hit the switches. See you guys on the other side." Armand said, then swung over to the switches and released walkways for those who couldn't fly.

"At this rate, he'll take too long. I'm going in as well." Tails told the others, then flew off.

"Not without me." Cream said as she followed Tails.

"Typical of engaged couples. I've seen it before." Rouge commented, then flew off after them.

With the flyers and Armand's grapple hook, the walkways were soon connected.

"Now for Eggman Nega." Sonic said, determined.

They found him in the engine room, trying to get more power into the station. As expected, Armand stepped up first.

"Stop right there, Nega." Armand shouted.

"Not now. I'm busy." Nega told him.

"Yes, now." Sonic said.

Nega then turned his attention to them.

"So, all of the heroes in one place? Ah, Armand. I didn't know it was you who spoke up first." Nega said.

"Shut it, Nega. You're going to pay for my family's death."

"Ah, yes. Your dear mother and father, whom I had the pleasure of killing." He decided to rub it in. "I so enjoyed watching you cry for your dead father."

"THAT'S IT!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Armand roared.

"Isn't that harsh, Armand?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up, Sonic. This is my battle."

"No way. I'm in too."

"Back off or else."

"You want to fight me?"

"I will if you don't shut up!"

"Knock it off, Armand."

Amy tried to break it up.

"Armand, can't you calm down?" Amy asked.

At that point, Armand turned to Amy, set his laser to low power, and shot her with it. The shot didn't hurt Amy but it pushed Sonic over his limit.

"Sorry. Nothing personal, Amy."

"NOTHING PERSONAL!! YOU DELIBERATELY SHOT HER!! YOU'RE DEAD NOW!!" Sonic yelled.

"Fine then. Come and get me."

The battle began. Sonic and Armand went at each other. Sonic used his trademark Spin Dash as Armand used Shuttle Dash (Think of it as the same as Blaze's Burst Dash). The two bounced off of each other like pinballs. The red field around Armand had the same effect as Sonic's ball form. They soon went out of it. Sonic used a homing attack as Armand used his Laser Shot. The lasers missed Sonic, but the homing attack hit Armand dead center. At that point, Armand decided that was enough.

"Alright, Sonic. You brought this upon yourself."

Armand started charging up a laser between his palms, the laser originating from the laser watch. Once it was fully charged…

"MEGA LASER!!"

The laser came at Sonic so fast that he didn't have time to dodge it. The laser hit Sonic dead on. Sonic then decided it was time.

"Good move. Now for mine."

Sonic charged up a blue energy sphere in his hand.

"SONIC WIND!!"

The energy wind caught Armand in the dead center of the vortex. Armand was thrown to one end of the platform they were fighting on. Sonic was at the other end.

"Stop it, Armand. This isn't going to change anything."

"Like you care. You won't let me kill him. HE KILLED MY PARENTS!!"

"I know, but you can't just kill him outright."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to calm down before going after him."

"Shut up. I've had it."

"Have it your way then."

At that moment, a purple energy aura surrounded Armand as a blue energy aura surrounded Sonic. The two then charged at each other. The energies clashed, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone down. Even so, they didn't stop. Armand slowly gained an advantage, but lost it. Sonic then gained it, but lost it just as quickly. The stalemate went on for a while until…

"SONIC BURST!!"

Sonic then unleashed a burst of speed that knocked Armand back. He landed on the ground, tired from the battle. Sonic was also tired, but glad that Armand was back to normal.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for getting all worked up. I wasn't thinking clearly." Armand apologized.

"It's okay, Armand." Sonic said. "But I do understand why you went berserk. Having a madman kill your parents can ruin anyone's day."

Sonic helped Armand up. They looked around for Eggman Nega.

"He's gone." Armand said.

Just then, they heard a scream. They turned around.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled.

Amy had been captured by Eggman Nega. He also picked up Silver.

"SILVER!" Blaze called.

"Ah ha ha ha. Two rats caught in my trap." Nega said as he looked at his captives.

"Let us go, you madman." Amy demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so." Nega told her. He then left.

"NO!!" Sonic yelled.

It was too late. Nega had made his escape.

"Now how do we catch him?" Blaze asked.

"Anyone need a lift?" They heard a voice ask.

Eggman then appeared in a ship.

"I just happen to know where Eggman Nega went. I can take you there." Eggman told them.

"And why should we trust you?" Sonic asked.

"Do you want to see Amy again or not?" Eggman asked.

Sonic saw no other way.

"Alright, I guess. Blaze, come along. Armand, stay with the others. You need to rest up." Sonic told Armand.

"You got it." Armand replied.

Sonic and Blaze got in the craft and strapped themselves in as Eggman pulled off.

**End of chapter 11.**

Sonic and Blaze pursue Eggman Nega to rescue Amy and Silver. Will they succeed?

Also, where are the last of the emeralds? Easy, everyone. The heroes will get them in the next chapter. Who said I had to follow the game to every last plot line?

Read and Review.


	12. Battle for the Last Emeralds

Chapter 12 is coming your way, courtesy of me, SupergamerGreg79.

Last time, Armand went out of control thanks to Eggman Nega, who reminded him of what had happened to his parents. Sonic tried to calm him down, but was practically ignored. Amy tried her luck, but was blasted by a low power laser, thus making Sonic mad. Sonic and Armand went at it, but Sonic won and brought Armand back to his senses.

Silver and Amy were captured during the fight. Sonic and Blaze hitch a ride on Eggman's ship as he takes them to where Nega went.

Enjoy the chapter. The story is winding down. A few more chapters and the story is complete.

**Chapter 12: Battle for the Last Emeralds.**

Sonic and Blaze were riding in the Egg-Cruiser, a small transport ship built by Eggman, who had offered to take them to Eggman Nega's location.

"So, tell me why you're helping us, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman Nega's trying to destroy the world. I just want to conquer it." Eggman told them. "Now which is better if those choices were the only ones?"

"I suppose conquering it is better between those two." Blaze said.

"Exactly. Besides, that faker is trying to blame me for what's happening. G.U.N is already on my tail for the world's corruption." Eggman explained.

They continue flying to Eggman Nega's location. It doesn't take long, considering the fact that he's on a huge battleship that looks like it could tear the world apart.

"That must be his battleship." Sonic said as they approached.

"I'll drop you off. I don't want to get caught up in this fight. Besides, I still need to make a few adjustments to my Planetary Reversal Machine, or PRM for short." Eggman said.

They fly over the battleship, where they see Nega holding Silver, who is knocked out, and Amy, who is trying to fight her way out, in the hands of a giant robot he is controlling..

"Let me go, you mustached freak." Amy yelled.

"I don't think so, pink hedgehog." Nega retaliated. He knocked out Amy with the giant robot's fist, which is something you don't want Sonic to see. Unfortunately for Nega, Sonic saw it clearly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Sonic yelled as he and Blaze descended from the craft.

"Relax, hedgehog. I just knocked her out." Nega said.

"The emeralds. Hand them over now." Blaze demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Blaze. I need the emeralds to destroy both worlds. I'll then use the emeralds' power to recreate the world, in which I will rule over all." Nega explained his plan.

"You'll have to fight us first." Blaze said.

"Much obliged." Nega said.

The fight began with Nega's robot doing fist slams. He brought one down, then the other, each one creating shockwaves that Sonic and Blaze jumped over. Sonic jumped into one of the fists, which caused Nega to reel back. He then went over to the side of the platform and slammed his right fist on the platform, creating a shockwave. After the last one, the fist got stuck on the platform.

"Sonic, you go first. Climb on the arm and get to the head." Blaze told Sonic.

"I got it." Sonic called back.

Sonic jumped on the arm and ran up it. Nega tried to shake the arm to throw him off, but Sonic grabbed on to it and held on. Nega then decided to send small metal barrels down the arm. Sonic jumped and ducked to avoid those, then reached the head and jumped into it, dealing a lot of damage.

"That's one hit. I can see the glass cracking." Sonic told Blaze.

"Now it's my turn." Blaze replied.

Nega sent a barrel at them. The barrel hovered over them and produced 2 electric currents that surrounded them. The currents closed in and the barrel moved. Sonic and Blaze moved back and forth, trying to stay in between the currents. Eventually, the currents stopped and the barrel was deactivated.

"So you survived that one. No matter. You'll die with my next attack." Nega told them.

Nega shot a laser that swept the platform. Sonic and Blaze jumped to dodge the laser. Nega then went to the side and released more shockwaves. The fist got stuck again.

"Now, Blaze." Sonic called.

Blaze jumped up the arm, grabbing it to stay on when the arm shook. Soon, Blaze reached the head and jumped into it. This damaged it even more.

"That's it. I've had it. If I can't kill you, then I can kill your friends." Nega said, infuriated.

He then set Amy and Silver down on the platform, then raised his fists into the air as he prepared to crush them.

"AMY!"

"SILVER!"

He brought down his fists, and looked satisfied that he had killed them. But when he lifted his fists up…

"They're gone!" Nega said.

"Thanks to me." A voice said from the side.

They saw Armand off to the side, with his grapple hook around Amy and Silver. He had rescued them just in time.

"Armand, I thought I told you to rest up." Sonic said.

"Tails said I was ready to fight again." Armand replied.

"Grrr. That's it. I've had it. I'll bring you all down!" Nega yelled.

Nega then charged the platform. After seeing that he had done nothing, he charged again. Once again, he had done nothing. He then reared back, and slammed the robot's head on it, trying to break it. Sonic and Blaze then saw their chance. They jumped at the head together, and busted the glass, which wrecked the controls. The robot began to fall apart.

"No! NOOOO!" Nega yelled as the robot got destroyed. Two purple objects then popped out of it.

"Are those…?" Sonic began to ask.

"The last emeralds." Blaze revealed.

They jumped up and caught the emeralds.

"Now, all of the emeralds are collected." Sonic said.

"SONIC!!" Amy called.

Amy then leapt into Sonic's arms and hugged him. Sonic then created a little distance between them, leveled his head with hers, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Amy just stood there and took it in. Silver, Blaze, and Armand looked on with surprise.

"I never thought those two would get together." Armand said as he watched.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"I mean I knew those two would get together someday. I could tell Sonic had some feelings for Amy." Armand revealed.

"Now they're together." Silver said.

Sonic and Amy broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy told him.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic replied.

They hold hands and leave, with Silver, Blaze, and Armand following them.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'll let them think they've defeated me. I will have my revenge yet." Nega said from beneath the rubble.

**End of Chapter 12**

It's not over yet. Nega says he will get revenge. But will he?

Sonic and Amy shared their first kiss, so it was obvious that after the ordeal was over, Sonic would ask Amy out on a date.

Blaze and Silver got together and decided to stay in Sonic's world for a little longer. Since both sets of Emeralds were together, the worlds became stable.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the late update. There was a storm that prevented me from uploading at my normal time.

Read and Review.


	13. Transformation

Welcome to a new chapter of Sonic Rush: New Version.

Last time, Eggman Nega was defeated by Sonic and Blaze after Armand caused a distraction. Now it's time to see what the heroes can do. Will they be able to save the world?

Disclaimer: I only own Armand and this story. Sega owns Sonic and co. (One of the heroes' super forms belongs to Babylon Sky Hawk. Read on to find out.)

Here comes the next chapter.

**Chapter 13: Transformation**

Blaze was now standing on a cliff, watching the clouds over the sky. The corruption had come to a standstill. Silver was with the others, explaining about what Nega had done in their dimension. The thoughts were too much for Blaze, so she had excused herself. She now looks over the cliff, where the forest was below her.

"We beat Eggman Nega and got the Sol Emeralds back. The corruption of the worlds has stopped. But how do we change things back? And how are we to get back to our world?" Blaze asked herself, referring to Silver in the last question.

"Mwa ha ha ha. A pity that you cannot comprehend the power of the Sol Emeralds. But then again, how could you? You're just their Guardian. How could you know they are the key?" A voice spoke up. Obviously, it belonged to Eggman Nega.

"What!?" Blaze asked.

"It's obvious. This world and our world…are inexplicably linked, in a way." Nega told her.

"Like you and the Eggman in this world?" Blaze asked.

"Correct. And the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds…are like the North and South magnetic poles. They can be used as magnets and attract each other…or they can be used to repel the other." Nega revealed. "In close proximity, these emeralds call out to each other. And the power this would generate…it could destroy the world. This is exactly what I want. But to keep it under control, I must harness the power."

"And why would you want to keep it under control, faker?" A voice came from the side.

Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile.

"Ah, if it isn't Eggman. I want to harness the power so I can rebuild the world as I want it." Nega said.

Nega then floated to Blaze in his Ultimate Mecha, a robotic machine with a flip-around cockpit (for upside-down foes), two arms that can change from cannons to claws, and a tail-like add-on for extra mobility.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble!" Nega said as he knocked Blaze upside the head, knocking her out. He then knocked the Eggmobile over.

"No…way…" Blaze said as she lost consciousness.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hmph. Once I'm at optimal strength, destroying the planet will be a snap. Yet, I'm puzzled. Though I don't have both sets of emeralds, they're both here on the planet. This should have created a massive explosion. Yet, the dimension seems stable." Nega wondered.

"The answer is simple, Nega." Eggman, who wasn't knocked out, answered. "It's because they have the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"Did someone call for us?" Someone said from a distance.

At that moment, Sonic and Silver appeared.

"Gah. Sonic and Silver?" Nega questioned. "No matter. I have all 7 Sol Emeralds. I'll use their power to destroy you. Then the ultimate power will be mine. Then I'll create my own dream world. It'll be an Eggmanland beyond this dimension. I'm ready for you, Sonic and Silver. My ultimate mecha will crush you." He then flew off into space.

"Nega. Get back here." Silver yelled. He then heard a moan.

"Uhhh…" Blaze said as she regained consciousness. Silver ran over to her and picked her up. Sonic followed behind him.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Silver…I'm sorry." Blaze said.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"The Sol Emeralds…look at them. Their luster…is gone. They look like ordinary stones." Blaze said, her hope lost.

"Don't worry about it, Blaze." Jet then appeared out of nowhere.

"Jet?" Blaze wondered.

"Don't worry about it. You tried your hardest." Tails showed up with Cream.

"Blaze tried to save both worlds." Knuckles came up with Rouge.

"You also kept fighting under the most pressure." Espio added as Team Chaotix appeared.

"Don't forget that you're not alone." Shadow and Omega showed up.

"I think that's enough talk." Sonic said.

"You guys…" Blaze started.

"Just remember one thing." Armand said as he came up to them. "As long as you have friendship, the Sol Emeralds…will never lose their glow."

The Sol Emeralds emit a bright light as the power returns.

"The Sol Emeralds..." Blaze began.

"Ready to take it to him?" Jet asked.

"Now that the emeralds have their power back, Blaze and Silver should be able to use them."

"I'm ready." Blaze said.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Jet, and Armand join Blaze in the center of the ring of emeralds. They all raise one hand into the air. Jet raised his crystal control box as well. The emeralds then started to glow brighter until they had changed forms.

Sonic turned into Super Sonic. He turned a deep yellow color, his eyes became a red color, and a yellow aura surrounded him. His spines stood on end.

Shadow turned into Super Shadow. He turned a lighter yellow with red still in his spines. His eyes turned a reddish color as well. A yellow aura surrounded him. His spines stood lower than Super Sonic's.

Silver turned into Super Silver. He turned a yellow color with white tint, his eyes became blue, and a light yellow aura surrounded him. His spines stood higher than Super Sonic's.

Blaze turned into Burning Blaze. Her body turned a pink color with her clothes, shoes, and headband turning into a red color, her eyes remained yellow, and flame rings appeared around her wrists and ankles. A pink aura surrounded her.

Jet turned into Shining Jet. His body became a crystal color with his chest feather turning silver. His head feathers pointed up as a white aura surrounded him.

Armand turned into Super Armand. His body changed from purple to blue, his eyes changed from purple to green, and a blue aura surrounded him.

The six heroes, now super, flew off to face Eggman Nega.

**End of Chapter 13**

This story is almost done. Only a few more chapters. The fight, the world restored, and the wedding of Tails and Cream.

Thanks to Babylon Sky Hawk for letting me use Shining Jet.

Anything wrong with the description of the super forms? Feel free to let me know. I'll gladly edit the descriptions. I'm not perfect, but then again, nobody is.

Read and Review.


	14. Battle for the Worlds, part 1

In the previous chapter, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Jet, and Armand used the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Jet's crystal box (for Jet to transform) to turn into their super forms to battle Eggman Nega's ultimate mecha. Will they succeed?

Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. Shining Jet belongs to Babylon Sky Hawk. Armand and his super form belong to me.

**Chapter 14: Battle for the Worlds, part 1**

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Burning Blaze, Shining Jet, and Super Armand flew into space to stop Eggman Nega from destroying the world. The worlds were so corrupted that even space itself was on the verge of being destroyed. The six heroes approached the ultimate mecha as it turned its attention to them.

"So, you think you can stop me? You all are fools. I cannot be defeated." Nega boasted.

"We can try, and we WILL stop you, you madman." Burning Blaze declared.

"What? Six against one? I think it's time to solve this problem." Nega said. He unleashed six claws that trapped everyone but Shining Jet.

"What? No fair." Jet yelled.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it."

"How about this?"

Shining Jet then pulled out Shahra's ring, his gift from the Arabian Nights book. The ring started glowing.

"TIME BREAK!" Shining Jet called.

Time suddenly slowed down. From Nega's viewpoint, Jet suddenly moved at the speed of light. From Shining Jet's viewpoint, time slowed down. All of a sudden, the five other heroes disappeared from the claws.

"What? Where did they go?" Nega asked.

"Somewhere you're not." Shining Jet taunted.

He then appeared in front of the ultimate mecha.

"Eat this. RAZOR WIND!!"

Shining Jet then pulled out his two fans, then waved them in front of him, creating a gust of wind that carried sharp leaves. The wind headed right for Nega. The force of the impact caused the ultimate mecha to spiral away from them.

"I'm not done yet." Nega yelled.

Nega then fired two floating laser mechanoids that circled Shining Jet and fired blue lasers from four sides. The lasers fired at such a pace that left him unable to defend himself. He felt his power running low, so he tried one last move.

"How about this? WIND CRUSHER!" Shining Jet called.

A sphere of compressed wind appeared over the ultimate mecha's head and came down, shattering the top part of the cockpit. Nega quickly retreated to a tower with two openings. He went in the top and came out the bottom. The mecha had turned upside down, the cannons turned into claws, the top of the cockpit was now the bottom, fully repaired, and Nega was now in the bottom half, which was now the top half.

Jet was almost out of power.

"Sorry, but I've gotta drop out." Jet said regretfully.

"It's okay, Jet. Leave it to us." Super Sonic said as Shining Jet flew back to the others, transforming back into normal Jet by the time he hit the ground.

Nega now had five heroes to worry about.

"One down, five to go." Nega said gleefully.

"Don't count us out yet, Nega." Super Sonic said.

Nega then fired four everlasting lasers that separated the other five heroes. Unfortunately, this left him facing Super Armand.

"I'll never forget what you have done. Today, you will be defeated." Super Armand shouted defiantly.

"Then try me, tiger." Nega challenged.

Nega then swiped at Super Armand five times. He dodged the first four, but the fifth one hit its mark. Armand clutched his stomach in pain.

"That hurt. That actually hurt me." Super Armand said, surprised.

"Just because you're super, doesn't mean you're invincible." Nega told him.

"I know that. Now, see how you like this. LASER SWORD STAR!"

Super Armand slashed his sword five times to form a star shape, which he then fired a charged laser into. The laser star then produced a laser beam that struck the mecha in the head.

"Ow. You little…" Nega said as he took the hit.

Nega recovered, then flew straight at Super Armand and bashed him. He then swiped a hole in space, forming a black hole. Super Armand was trapped in the vortex as the black hole closed. The force of the compression knocked out nearly all of Super Armand's remaining energy.

"This is my final attack. HYPER LASER!" Super Armand called out.

Super Armand charged up what seemed to be his Mega Laser, except this laser was larger and had a blue color to it. He fired the laser, which hit the cockpit with full force, causing Nega to retreat to the tower. The ultimate mecha then came out the top of the tower, having reverted to it's first form.

"That's all I can do. It's up to the rest of you." Super Armand said as he flew back to the others. When he landed, he was back to normal Armand.

"Only four left. At this rate, my plans will succeed." Nega said as he retracted the laser that separated Super Shadow and Super Armand. Now he was facing the one hedgehog who has no reason to save the world.

"It's you and me, doctor. Let's go." Super Shadow challenged.

"Fine by me." Nega accepted.

**End of Chapter 14.**

Two of the six heroes are out of the battle. Will the other four succeed, or will Nega's plans finally be realized? Find out in part 2.

Read and Review.


	15. Battle for the Worlds, part 2

In the last chapter, Shining Jet and Super Armand used up their energy and had to back out of the battle. This left Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Burning Blaze to face Eggman Nega and his ultimate mecha.

Who will face Nega in this chapter? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I only own Armand and this story. Shining Jet belongs to Babylon Sky Hawk. Sega owns Sonic and co.

**Chapter 15: Battle for the Worlds, pt. 2**

Eggman Nega had deactivated the laser separating Super Armand and Super Shadow. Now he was battling the one hedgehog that has no reason to save the world.

"So, Shadow, tell me something. Why do you wish to save the planet?" Nega asked.

"I have no reason. But I don't want the planet to be destroyed." Super Shadow responded.

Nega then fired several laser beams at Super Shadow. He dodged them all. Then Nega fired 3 green plasma blasts. Super Shadow countered with his Chaos Spear. The blasts collided with the spears and they neutralized each other. He then charged up a red blast of energy as Nega fired 3 more plasma blasts. The blasts missed, however, leaving Nega open.

"Now for my special technique. SUPER CHAOS SPEAR!!" Super Shadow called. He then fired the blast. It separated into 8 miniature chaos spears that flew at Nega and hit the cockpit.

"You little…" Nega began, but then his mecha was hit by Super Shadow's punch. The punch caused more damage to the machine.

"That's not all I can do. I am the ultimate life-form. I cannot die. I will…"

"Shut up, will you?" Nega cut him off. "I can't concentrate on destroying you if you keep on with the ranting. Now let's see if you can hold up to this attack. Missile Barrage!"

Nega then moved back and fired approximately 14 missiles. Super Shadow dodged most of them, but a few managed to hit. The force of the missiles caused Super Shadow to nearly run out of power.

"That's it. I'm done messing around." He then started to glow a bright red.

"Try this combo on for size. CHAOS CONTROL!" Super Shadow then moved behind Nega so fast that you would think he had teleported. "Now, for my ultimate move. EXPANDED CHAOS BLAST!!"

Super Shadow let loose a huge field of energy. It was a Chaos Blast that had more power and increased range. Nega couldn't even dodge it. The blast hit with devastating force, causing Nega to retreat to the repair tower. He went in the top and out the bottom.

Super Shadow started to head back to the others.

"I'm done here. I leave the rest to you." Super Shadow told the other heroes as he retreated. When he landed, he was back to normal Shadow.

"You did your best, Shadow. Leave it to us." Sonic said to himself. He found it hard to believe that the ultimate life-form ran out of super energy. Then again, he remembered that those attacks could take a toll on you, so he understood.

When Nega emerged, he found himself facing Super Silver.

"Ah, if it isn't Silver. How do you feel being separated from your girlfriend?" Nega asked.

"Shut up about that." Super Silver demanded.

"Or else what? You're going to beat me with your lame moves? Believe me, you can't do anything without Blaze around. Without her, you're nothing." Nega told him, which clearly ticked him off.

"You dare talk about me like that? I'LL SHOW YOU!!" Super Silver shouted, enraged. He then charged up a ball of glowing green energy.

"PSYCHIC BALL!" Super Silver called. He fired the ball of energy, which hit dead center. He didn't stop there. He immediately charged up another attack.

"PSYBEAM" Super Silver shouted. He then unleashed a beam of pure psychic energy. The attack also hit. He would not allow Nega a chance to attack.

"Now, I'll show you one of my best attacks. PSYCHIC SCREW."

Super Silver then started spinning and flew towards Nega. The attack went straight through the ultimate mecha. Nega felt the blow.

"When did you learn that?" Nega asked.

"None of your business." Super Silver replied.

"Why won't you tell me?" Nega asked.

Super Silver then started to talk. Little did he know, Nega had counted on this. Super Silver stopped talking, but was grabbed by one of the claws. The claw started to squeeze the power and life out of him.

"Let…me…go!" Super Silver demanded.

"Not until you're dead, you psychic pest." Nega replied.

Nega continued to crush Super Silver, who slowly started to weaken. It wasn't long until he felt his life energy almost gone.

"Silver, I won't let you die. Remember, I love you. Please, don't die on me." Burning Blaze pleaded.

"I'm…sorry…Blaze. I don't think…I…can…make it." Super Silver said, almost dead.

"No. Please don't. You can't die. Please." Burning Blaze begged. She then did the one thing she never wanted Silver to see. The thought of losing her boyfriend caused Burning Blaze to shed a tear. This one action was more than Super Silver could take.

"No. Blaze. You never cried before. No. NOOOOO!"

At that moment, Super Silver exploded with rage and newfound energy. He started glowing a mixture of psychic green color and the yellow color of a super form. His eyes changed from blue to a full green color. Super Silver had become Hyper Silver.

"You…you monster. You made her cry. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

Hyper Silver then gathered enough energy to unleash one final attack. He charged up all of his remaining energy into a small psychic ball.

"PSYCHIC POWER BOMB!!" Hyper Silver called.

He then fired the small ball at the mecha. It went inside, but didn't explode.

"You fool. That attack failed." Nega said.

"It didn't." Hyper Silver told him.

The small psychic ball then exploded on his command. The resulting explosion blasted the mecha big time. All that remained were the body and cockpit. Nega then retreated to the repair tower. He went in the bottom, then a center chute appeared and he came out of that one. The final lasers separating the heroes disappeared. Hyper Silver then reverted to Super Silver. He floated to Burning Blaze, who had calmed down by now.

"Silver, I'm so glad you're still alive." Burning Blaze then hugged Super Silver.

"I will never die. Not as long as I have you." Super Silver told her.

They broke the hug, and Super Silver reverted to normal Silver as he joined the others on the ground.

"Well, Blaze, it looks like it's just you and me." Super Sonic told her.

"Let's finish him." Burning Blaze agreed.

The last two heroes flew toward Nega. The last battle had truly begun.

**End of Chapter 15.**

Only two heroes remain. Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. Will they be able to beat Nega, or will the two worlds be destroyed?

Find out in the next Sonic Rush.

Read and Review.


	16. Battle for the Worlds, part 3

Last chapter, Super Shadow and Super Silver took on Eggman Nega and his ultimate mecha. Super Shadow did some major damage with his chaos attacks, but Nega's repeated assault took its toll on the ultimate life-form.

Afterwards, Super Silver took him on. He put up a good assault until Nega used one of the mecha's claws to squeeze nearly all of the life out of him. When Burning Blaze let her first tear drop, Super Silver became enraged. He turned into Hyper Silver and nearly destroyed the mecha.

Now it falls to Super Sonic and Burning Blaze to finish it.

**Chapter 16: Battle for the Worlds, part 3.**

Shining Jet, Super Armand, Super Shadow, and Super Silver had used up all of their energy and had to drop out of the battle. Super Sonic and Burning Blaze were the only ones left. If they couldn't stop Nega, it would be all over.

"Let's go." Super Sonic said.

"It's time to finish this." Burning Blaze agreed.

"Hmph. Do you think you can beat me? Impossible." Nega taunted.

Nega retracted the laser separating Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. Now he had to take on both of them at once. But, seeing as how he has two guns/claws, it would seem he could hold his own.

"Now, I'll show you true power. TWIN PLASMA CANNONS, FIRE!!" Nega called.

The two cannon-arms on Nega's ultimate mecha fired 10 green plasma balls each. Super Sonic and Burning Blaze dodged them with ease. Nega then fired 4 laser modules. Super Sonic had no trouble dodging, but Burning Blaze was hit by the lasers the modules fired.

"Sonic, I don't think I'll last much longer." Burning Blaze told him.

"It's okay, Blaze. Just try to fight." Super Sonic called to her. Then Super Sonic got hit by the lasers. Both fighters were now weakened.

"Now how do we beat him?" Super Sonic asked.

"It's over. There's nothing we can do." Burning Blaze replied.

Then, they felt a sudden power rush.

Down on the planet, the heroes were helping them with words of encouragement.

"Don't give up." Tails said.

"Think of the planet." Armand told them.

"You can do this. I know you can." Rouge called.

"Do your best." Cream yelled.

The words of encouragement continued.

"Our friends are counting on us, Blaze." Super Sonic told her.

"We can still fight. It's not over yet." Burning Blaze said.

Then, Amy and Silver spoke up.

"You can do it, Sonic. I believe in you." Amy said.

"Blaze, I'm always with you." Silver called.

The words from their respective loves completely brought Super Sonic and Burning Blaze back to full power. They could now fight better than ever.

Super Sonic started it off.

"SUPER SONIC WIND!"

Super Sonic charged up some yellow energy in his hand and released it. The blow did some damage. Super Sonic wasn't done there.

"SUPER SPEED DASH!"

He charged at Nega's ultimate mecha and plowed into it, causing Nega to retreat to the repair tower. Once the mecha was fully repaired, Nega exited out of the bottom of the tower. He found himself facing Burning Blaze.

"Now it's my turn. BLAZING TWISTER!"

Burning Blaze started spinning. She created a fire twister and flew towards Nega with it. The attack hit and caused a lot of damage. The mecha now had burn marks just about everywhere. But she wasn't done.

"VOLCANIC FLASH!"

Blaze charged up a sphere of magma, then launched it. The magma sphere hit the mecha and dented the armor. This sent Nega retreating back to the repair tower. He went through it, got the mecha repaired, then flew out of the top, where he was facing Super Sonic.

"Eat this. PLASMA SPHERE!" Nega called.

Nega charged up a green sphere of plasma and launched it as Super Sonic charged up something.

"That's not going to work, Nega. REFLECT SHIELD."

Super Sonic unleashed a shield of energy that sent the plasma sphere flying back towards Nega. The blast hit with double the force, causing twice the damage. That was more than enough to send Nega back to the repair tower. But before he could get in…

"SPEED BREAKER!"

Super Sonic charged up a huge burst of speed, then launched himself at Nega. The speed was so fast, not even Chaos Control could match it. The attack hit Nega's mecha with full force. Nega got back in the repair tower, but because it had been used so much, the repairs weren't complete.

"What? No! Because I've used it so many times, the repair tower's losing its power."

Burning Blaze decided to take that moment to attack.

"FLAME CROSS!"

Burning Blaze charged up two fireballs, then launched them. The fireballs crossed the mecha with intense flames. She then combined the two fireballs, which formed one big one, and launched it. The blast damaged the core of the mecha, disabling its repair function. Nega was now vulnerable.

"Are you ready, Blaze?" Super Sonic asked.

"Yes. It's time." Burning Blaze agreed.

"My incredibly profound plans...It was just a small miscalculation I made. It doesn't matter, and it's not over yet. I just need to make a few adjustments and…" Nega was caught up in his plans that he didn't notice Super Sonic and Burning Blaze charging towards him. They were spinning around each other.

"SUPER FLAME SCREW!!" They shouted at the same time.

"What? No! NOOOO!"

The attack hit the mecha hard, penetrating its core and armor. The attack drilled straight through the machine. Once the attack stopped…

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The mecha exploded in a huge explosion. The heroes on the ground saw it. Nega had been defeated.

The nightmare was finally over.

**End of Chapter 16.**

Super Sonic and Burning Blaze have triumphed, thanks to their friends, who never gave up on them.

Now everything can be reversed.

Next chapter: We will meet again.

Read and Review.


	17. We'll Meet Again

This story is just about to come to a close.

With Eggman Nega defeated, it's time to return things to normal.

Will the heroes see Blaze and Silver again?

Well…I think you know the answer.

**Chapter 17: We'll Meet Again**

Super Sonic and Burning Blaze returned to the planet, where Tails and Silver were waiting. The crisis had been averted, Nega was defeated, and peace had returned once more. Now it was time to say good-bye.

"I guess this is it." Sonic said to Blaze.

"Yes, it is." Blaze replied.

"Everything will return to normal." Tails added.

"We have to return to our world, as well. The Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds can't exist in the same world. Otherwise, it would cause another crisis." Silver told them.

Eggman was busy charging the Planetary Reversal Machine, a machine he built to separate the two planets. The fourteen emeralds were in the machine, charging it. He would remove the emeralds once it was completely charged.

"I guess it's time to say…good-bye." Sonic said. "You know, we'll miss you both."

"What choice do we have?" Blaze asked.

"No words from either of you?" Sonic asked.

"It's better this way. We came here as total strangers from an unknown dimension. I think it's best that we leave the same way." Blaze explained. "Good-bye, Sonic."

"Wait, Blaze." Sonic requested.

Blaze looked at Sonic as he gave her a friendly hug. Surprisingly, Silver didn't get mad. Blaze returned it.

"That's from me. See you two again." Sonic said.

"Of course we will." Blaze responded.

At that point, a bright light enveloped the world as the Planetary Reversal Machine activated. The emeralds returned to their worlds as they came apart. Super Sonic and Tails looked on as Burning Blaze and Silver disappeared from sight, returning to their world.

In Blaze's world, Burning Blaze was flying through the sky. She remembered her friends on Sonic's world.

"Now I know how to use the Sol Emeralds. At first, I never knew. I was just a guardian. Because of that, I shut people out, except for Silver, and kept to myself. My power of fire caused me to stay away from people. I thought people would laugh at me. But now…"

Blaze heard Sonic's voice in her mind.

"_You need to be true to yourself."_ She heard Sonic say.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Blaze began.

"_Eggman Nega knew the secrets of the emeralds, right? It's why the planets didn't explode from the start. Everything should be okay since I have the seven Chaos Emeralds. If the guardian knows about them, and knows how to use them, nothing can go wrong. And Blaze, now you and Silver have that power."_

"We'll meet again." Blaze told herself.

Burning Blaze saw Silver on a nearby hill. She floated down to him, turning back into normal Blaze as she landed. Silver caught her in his arms. They looked at each other lovingly, knowing that they no longer had to keep to themselves. Silver pulled Blaze into a kiss as the sun set in their world.

Back on Sonic's world, Super Sonic had reverted to normal Sonic. He was at Tails' house, helping Tails get ready for the upcoming wedding between him and Cream, who was there with Amy. Nobody had any complaints about age. In fact, even Draco, the mayor of Station Square, accepted it. His reason: If it makes them happy, let them go about it.

"So, have we gotten all of the invites?" Sonic asked.

"I think so. I gave Armand three of them. He's going to pass along two of them to his friends, Axel and Basil." Amy replied.

Tails then turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, do you want to be the best man?" Tails asked.

"You bet, buddy." Sonic answered.

"Amy, will you be a maid of honor?" Cream asked Amy.

"Of course, Cream." Amy accepted. She accepted because Cream was her best friend (obviously).

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic called.

"Mind if I come in?" A voice called back.

"Sure."

The door opened to reveal Armand. He had brought along two others. One was a brown boar with red eyes, red armor, brown gloves and shoes, and blue pants. The other was an orange fox with green eyes, a gray leather shirt, blue shorts, black gloves, and brown shoes. He also had a portable water cannon that was currently off.

"Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, these are my friends, Axel the Boar, and Basil the Fox." Armand said as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Axel said.

"When Armand told us what was going on, we had to come." Basil explained.

"It's great to meet you both." Amy said politely.

Tails looked at the time.

"Uh, guys, we need to get the invites out." Tails reminded them.

"Leave it to us." A voice said from the outside.

Jet, Wave, and Storm appeared, riding on their Extreme Gears.

"We'll get those invitations out quickly." Jet told them.

Tails put the invites in a bag and handed it to Wave. She looked at who they were for, and split them between herself, Jet, and Storm, deciding which paths were best.

"Don't worry, we'll be back within an hour." Wave said.

The Rogues left to hand out the invitations.

"Now that that's done, I think we should get prepared." Sonic suggested.

So they did just that. The wedding was in 5 hours. They knew they would have more than enough time. The citizens of Station Square had prepared everything ever since the word had spread. So they didn't have to wait an extensive time for the wedding. Mayor Draco would be the one performing the marriage.

They left to get prepared.

**End of Chapter 17.**

Blaze and Silver have returned to their worlds. The other heroes were getting prepared for the wedding to come. Will anything interrupt it? Find out in the next chapter.

Oh yeah. One chapter to go. The final chapter contains the wedding. Coming in two days.

Read and Review.


	18. A Great Day for All

Disclaimer: I only own Armand, Axel, Basil, Draco, and this story.

At last, the final chapter is here.

This last chapter finds Tails marrying Cream as all of their friends and some others look on.

I'm tired of waiting, and I know you all are, so here we go.

**Chapter 18: A Great Day for All**

Jet, Wave, and Storm had not long ago sent out the invitations for the Tails/Cream wedding. Mayor Draco had approved of the wedding, even though they were young. Even though Draco was usually stern, he did have a good side. The Babylon Rogues returned to Sonic's house, where everyone was getting prepared.

They saw Sonic and Amy talking to Tails and Cream, respectively. Vanilla, Cream's mother, was there as well. Armand was telling Basil and Axel about the past crisis. Charmy was dancing around excitedly, while Espio and Vector just let him run around. Rouge was thinking up another plan to take the Master Emerald, while Knuckles was trying to tell her to not even consider thinking up a plan to take it. Shadow and Omega just stood to the side. There was a lot of commotion about the wedding.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Cream said excitedly as she gave Tails a hug, which he returned.

"And at such a young age, too. Tell me, Mayor Draco, why are you allowing such a young couple to get married?" Vanilla asked Draco, who was there as well.

"I suppose I could tell you. They both make each other happy, right? Well, if getting married makes them happier, then let them go about it. I have no complaints." Draco explained. Then he secretly told Vanilla, "If you ask me, I await the day that Sonic marries Amy. They seem to be made for each other."

"Sonic, I hope we get married one day." Amy told Sonic, dreamily (of course).

"Don't count on it." A voice said from behind her. Amy turned around and saw that it was…

"Rector? When did you get here?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Got here just a minute ago." Rector replied.

Howl and Raine appeared behind him. Everyone knew that if Rector showed up, Howl and Raine were not far behind.

"When we heard about what was going on, we decided to come to the wedding." Howl explained.

"I hope you two have a good life, Tails and Cream." Raine said politely.

"Thank you, Raine." Tails replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We still need to finish preparations." Sonic said.

They headed off to the church to finish preparations.

**Two hours later…**

The preparations were finished. Everyone was dressed up, Draco stood at the front, Tails was waiting nearby, and everyone was ready. Soon, the wedding music started playing. Cream came down the aisle in the most beautiful white wedding dress anyone had ever seen. She walked down the aisle, definitely nervous, until she was standing next to Tails. Once the wedding music stopped playing, Draco began speaking.

"On this glorious day in Station Square, we come here to witness the marriage of Miles "Tails" Prower to Cream the Rabbit. If anyone has a reason that this should not continue, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word, making it clear that nobody had any regrets. Draco started to speak about the importance of marriages. He took a while, but eventually finished.

"Now, do you, Miles "Tails" Prower, take Cream to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, until death do you part, to protect her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tails said.

"And do you, Cream the Rabbit, take Miles "Tails" Prower to be your lawfully wedded husband, , to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, until death do you part, to protect him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Cream said.

Sonic came up and produced a cushion with two gold rings in the center of it. Tails took Cream's hand, took a ring from the cushion, and placed it around her finger. Sonic walked over to Cream, who did the same thing to Tails.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Draco concluded.

Cream leapt towards Tails as they kissed. There was a bunch of cheering as the marriage became official. Everyone crowded around the new couple and congratulated them. This was a happy day for everyone. Armand opened the door to the next room where a huge celebration was ready. In the center, there was a wedding cake with figures of Tails and Cream on the top. Everyone admired it, especially Tails and Cream.

"LET'S PARTY!!" Sonic called.

The celebration began. Tails and Cream cut the cake and handed out pieces to everyone. The party went on for a couple of hours, with a lot of congratulations to Tails and Cream. Everyone had a good time, and once the party was over, everyone slowly left, leaving a cleanup crew hired by Draco to clean everything up. Draco himself went back to City Hall, to resume his duties.

Later, in City Hall, Draco made a call to the police.

"Police headquarters. What do you need?" The chief asked.

"I need you to arrest someone for conspiring with Eggman." Draco explained.

"And who might this person be?" The chief asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

**About 15 minutes after Sonic left the church…**

Sonic heard police sirens in the background. Someone was on the loose. The police stopped near him. Three of them got out. Sonic thought that the police needed his help.

"Hello, officers. What do you need?" Sonic asked.

The officers pointed their guns at Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest." The leader of the squad said.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up. Get in the car, now!" The policeman ordered.

One cop arrested Sonic, and the other escorted him to the car. Once Sonic was in, they drove off. Nobody saw what had happened.

It would take more than reputation to bail Sonic out of this jam.

**THE END.**

At last, my first actual story is completed.

This leads into my next story, Sonic the Hedgehog: Exiled.

About this chapter: Don't criticize me on the length of the chapter. I didn't feel like going through the descriptions of what everyone does.

Also, I never was a fan of such ceremonies, so don't bother criticizing me on how bad it was (if it WAS bad, which I don't think it was.). Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. As soon as I had this done, I just wanted to get it uploaded so badly.

Read and give your final review.


End file.
